Guardian
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: There was a guardian, the White Knight. He sealed evil with his life. It is said that during a time of crises, the guardian will return. Now the worlds need him once more. In more ways than one. Narutoxharem, LynerxAurica, HarmxKruesche
1. Chapter 1

**If you've never played ar tonelico, then u will be most confused.**

There is a legend.

A legend of the world of Sol Ciel, where two separate disasters have destroyed every last trace of a once-great civilization, as well as the earth and sky.

A powerful singer and her guardian fought to stop an unspeakable evil there

They fought long and hard to stop the evil, and did so once, restoring peace for many years.

But the shadow returned.

After much bloodshed, there was only one way to end the threat.

The evil was sealed.

The guardian asked the singer to seal him with it, in order to prevent its escape.

Tearfully, she did so, and the threat was vanquished.

Now, many years later...

All that's left is the Tower of Ar tonelico, which the remaining inhabitants of Sol Ciel must cling to in order to survive. Most of the survivors live on a small floating continent that surrounds the tower, but a powerful group known as the Knights of Elemia inhabit the tower itself, and it's their job to repel attacks from creatures known as viruses in order to save the world from further calamity.

Alas, the peace does not last forever.

As you might expect, one day the tower is attacked by an extra-powerful wave of viruses. Lyner, a young knight, is sent to the continent at the base of the tower to find a magic stone that will save the world from utter ruin.

This is the tale of that day.

When the guardian was freed.

--

(Present)

"Ayatane!"

He bolted round the corner-

And found himself face to face with the virus.

His eyes tripled as the beast opened its mouth, ready to incinerate him.

"Lyner!"

"CRAP!"

A hand grabbed his cape and yanked him back from the wall of flames that nearly scorched him to a crisp.

The tower shook violently, throwing everyone off their feet again.

Lyner groaned as he picked himself back up.

"Ow...

Clearing his head, he made ready to spring back up-

But a hand stopped him.

"Lyner, don't be stupid!" This came from a woman who was clad in heavy armor along her upper body. "We need to get back to the Altar of Apostles!"

He looked perplexed.

"But we just passed it! So why are we-

Shurelia didn't answer him.

_'If the seal on Mir has weakened, then perhaps HE may be able to come out...._

She instead ordered him to follow her.

"On the count of three we will make make a break for it."

--

They dashed into the core where the virus had been, both slightly out of breath from such constant non-stop running. However, they had been followed. And judging by the roars heard behind the door-

It was about to catch up.

Approaching the core, Shurelia raised a hand.

A screen appeared before it.

She uttered a lengthy code, of which Lyner was only able to make out the last part off-

_"Arise my knight!"_

The door behind them burst, open at the exact second!

Unprepared, Shurelia was left entirely open.

Lyner stepped before her.

"Bastard! You'll have to go through me first!"

Two more viruses suddenly appeared, similair to the shape of the first.

Lyner paled.

"Crap."

The two charged!

He was immediately forced to defend himself, but to no avail.

One could not strike a transparent enemy.

This left the main virus to charge!

Shurelia could only stand there, as the screen kept loading.

_'Tch....Its not loading fast enough..._

Just as she was about to break away from her task and devote herself to defense-

It jumped from fifty to one hundred percent.

Blue eyes opened, awakened from his long slumber.

His master was in danger!

_"M'LADY!" _A voice boomed out!

With all the fury of the beast, his being rammed against the weakenes seal that held him fast!

_"I AM COMING!"_

It shattered under his will, breaking just long enough for him to be free.

A bolt of white light smote the virus, dissolving it in but a second!

_"YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH HER!"_

Not wasting a moment, the streak of white light struck at the other two viruses!

_"BEGONE!"_

They too fell before the comet's might, dissolving into energy which coursed back into the tower.

Lyner fell backwards in surprise.

"Whoa! The heck was that?!"

_"I am Lady Shurelia's guardian." _Replied the white light curtly, sounding rather annoyed.

"I-It talked!" Sputted Lyner, jabbing a finger at the white light.

It hovered close to his face.

Lyner blanched.

_"I am not a mere speck of light boy! This is merely my form condensed into energy!"_

The light hovered for a moment, before darting back to Lady Shurelia.

_"M'lady, are you hurt?" _It sounded concerned.

A small smile was seen on her face, as only her mouth chin and neck could be seen under all the armor.

"I am quite alright."

_"I am glad."_

It expanded and took shape, gaining form.

When it faded, a man clad in pearly white armor was revealed, down on one knee. His entire body was covered in the suit, and a elegant helm covered his face. The armor itself resembled Lyner's, but it was a full body suit, and strapped to right side was a sheathe that contained a long thin sword, sticking out from his silvery cape.

Tied to his right arm was a rounded shield of the purest white. This huge, round shield was intricately carved in a manner not seen in hundreds of years. Raised in the center of the shield, a long-forgotten god's face stares out, the sapphires in his eyes gleaming like lightning. It has survived for countless generations, and aside from its antiquated appearance completely unmarked.

His helmet was straight and narrow with eyes slits, and there was no trace of a visor to be seen. He made this evident by reaching up to his helm with his left hand. His hand paused there, as if waiting for permission.

_"If I may?"_

"You do not need to ask me, White Knight."

_"My apologies M'lady."_

With one smooth motion, he removed it, and exposed his visage.

Blond hair hung down into sapphire blue eyes, giving him a mysterious appearance, despite its almost neon blond color. Whisker marks adorned his cheeks, and his skin was clearly tan.

He inclined his head in reverence to her.

She bid him rise.

"What would you have me do, M'lady?"

"First, you are to refer to me by name."

"Understood, Lady Shureila."

"You are to accompany Lyner on his mission."

"Mission?" Both said this as one.

She explained it, and gave Lyner the brooch.

Then she turned to the knight.

"On this mission, you will use your name."

He seemed to sigh.

"My name...I have not used it in so long....

"That is an order, Naruto."

The blond seemed to go rigid.

"Yes M'lady!"

Lyner sweatdropped.

"Um...not to interrupt, but do you know each other?"

The knight's demeanor suddenly changed.

"That we do," Stated Lady Shurelia.

"I am amazed that you adequately protected Lady Shurelia thus far." Interjected the white knight.

"What?"

The knight known as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I am refering to your brash incompetence in battle, boy."

"Boy?!" This insult made Lyners blood boil! "You're no older than me!"

A chuckle. "Foolish whelp, do you always judge a book by its cover?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Enough." Stated Lady Shureila. "Lyner, do not provoke him."

"But-I-he-

Frustrated, he stamped one foot.

"He started it!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, but when turning back to Lady Shureila, he again changed gears.

"Must I leave you, M'lady."

She nodded.

"You must. For the sake of Platina."

He did not looked pleased.

"But my place is at your side. Protecting you."

She shook her head.

"No. This mission is more important than my safety."

The knight seemed to struggle with himself, before deciding.

"We shall return."

She smiled, and placed something in his hand.

His eyes widened.

"This is-

She shushed him.

"I am counting on you, my knight."

A low bow, and he swept his helmet back on.

"I will not fail, M'lady!"

_'He'll never stop calling me that, will he?'_

He crossed the room, grabbed a still protesting Lyner by his collar, and proceeded to drag him down the halls.

"Come. We are leaving."

"Wha-hey! Don't I get a say in this?!"

Naruto glared at him through his visor as they went.

"Do you wish to protect Lady Shureila?"

"Yeah, but-

The guardian raised a palm, and the viruses in their path vanished back into energy.

"There. You have had your say. If you wish to protect her, then you will accompany me."

They headed to the airship....

**U like? The pairings will be LynerxAurica and NarutoxMishaxShureila. Maybe some HarmxKruesche.**


	2. Chapter 2

Their descent did not go entirely as planned.

"Idiot! I thought you knew how to fly this thing?!"

"It's not _my _fault we got blasted!" Protested Lyner as the ship bucked and rattled.

"Fool! Give me the controls!"

When the ship went down, Naruto barely managed to wrest the controls away from Lyner, and in doing so, _somehow _managed to pull the airship out of its deathroll dive.

That likely saved their lives.

However, the impact knocked them both out....

--

When he came to, he was quite unharmed thanks to his holy armor.

The impact had thrown them both out of the ship, and he had fallen against a tree.

Lyner however, did not have benefit of such protection, and as a result, was still out cold, barely even breathing as he lay there upon the ground. His chest rose and fell haphazardly, and his right arm hung at an odd angle.

A girl suddenly burst out of the bushes and ran over to the fallen Knight of Elemia.

Before Naruto could speak, he watched in amazement as Lyner was _healed _by the strange girl, via a song.

_'She's a reyvateil..._

Taking off his helm, he approached her, but only after Lyner was fully healed.

"Excuse me, miss?"

The girl all but jumped as he emerged from the shadows.

After all, if you saw a huge hulking figure clad in armor, you'd probably experience a similair reaction.

"Eek!"

He raised both hands in a placating gesture.

"I come in peace."

He took off his helmet to emphasize his point.

A low bow in respect.

"My name is Naruto. I thank you for healing my friend."

Nervously, she spoke, glancing towards said ship.

"That airship...belongs to you?"

He turned to look over his shoulder, exposing his shield as he did so.

The ship was a wreck.

Her eyes widened slightly, as she saw the crest emblazoned upon his shield.

Even if they did find the Hymn crystal, there was no way they could take the airship back up now. It would need a good overhaul before anyone could even _think _of flying it again.

"Yes."

A small gasp drew his attention

"Y-Your shield, that's-

He cast a glance at the brunette.

"Ah, I take it you recognize this emblem?"

Aurica nodded vigorously.

"Y-You're the guardian!"

Another bow, this one with a bit more of a flourish, mixed in with a small smile.

"I am honored to make your aquaintance."

"B-But if you're here-

He reached down to take the brooch that Lyner wore around his neck. Upon squeezing it lightly, it gave off a 3D holographic image of the Hyme Purger Crystal.

"I came here looking for this."

Aurica suddenly felt short of breath. A million thoughts exploded in her mind, all at once. They grew, louder and louder, until she finally thought she would go mad.

"Miss? Are you alright? You look faint."

She managed to nod her head.

"I'm f-fine...I need to tell Radolf-

Then, without the slightest warning, without any idication-

She fainted, the knight catching her in his arms before she fell.

"How...odd." Mused the guardian.

"Aurica!"

"Hmm?"

He turned to see several men dressed in white armor and capes, weaker, more than his own, burst through the trees. One, a man with short, cropped brown hair, wore more elegant armor than the others. Judging by the large spear in one hand, and the authority to which held himself as he was now stalking towards Naruto-

He must be the leader.

"What have you done to her?" His tone was cool, yet deadly.

"You are from the Elemia church." Stated the knight.

"Please put Aurica down."

"Are you her Radolf?" Replied the guardian.

Blinking, the cardinal seemed confused.

"Why, yes I am. Have we met?"

The blond shook his head, the motion causing Aurica to stir.

"She mentioned you before she passed out-

WHACK!

A large red hand mark appeared on his face.

"Ow." He stated simply, as she squirmed out of his loose grasp.

He had just been violently hit uspide the head, Aurica's intial reaction upon waking up-

Until she realized just whom she had smacked.

Immediately she turned beet red.

"Oh I'm sorry!"

Radolf and his troup now seemed to be _very _confused, judging by the expressions on their faces.

"Aurica...do you know him?"

She shook her head, her hair blowing out behind her.

"No...but look!"

As she said the last part, she grabbed Naruto's arm, hoisted it up with some difficulty-

And displayed the shield.

"See? This guy is-

Everyone gasped.

Randolf now looked at Naruto with new respect.

"The guardian. Or so it would seem."

Finally Lyner woke up.

"Ugh, where am I?"

Naruto frowned as his fellow blond got up, yawned and stretched.

"In Viola Forest."

"Viola?" He yawned. "So I've been-

Sleeping on the job." Stated Naruto curtly, rather annoyed with the apparent stupidity of this boy.

Everyone just now seemed to notice Lyner.

"...And who is he?"

"An Apostle of Elemia." He replied simply.

Radolf spoke up now, his tone holding a great deal of respect.

"Perhaps you could both stop by the church. I'm sure Bishop Falss would like to meet you."

Naruto nodded.

"Very well then."

--

He could feel Lyner's eyes boring into him, even as they walked.

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering...how do you know Lady Shureila?"

"Must you constantly pester me, boy?"

"I'll stop if you answer me!" Replied Lyner, _dying_ to know by now.

"There is not much to tell."

"I still wanna hear it."

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

Lyners emphatic shake of the head made that clear.

"Fine. I shall tell you."

Naruto's voice took on a wistful tone, a faraway look appeared in his eyes.

"We were....partners. It was she who came up with the way to seal Mir."

Lyner had lost him after _partners._

His gobsmacked look was rather amusing.

"H-Hold on a sec! You were Lady Shureila's partner?!"

"Watch your tongue whelp."

His tone held a trace of pride. "Yes, we were partners. It was she who sealed me away with Mir...

(Flashback)

He took a step forward.

"It is time."

A pair of arms seized him, as he was grabbed from behind, dragged back by his cape.

Tears stained his back.

"Don't go. Please don't go."

He reached back to feel at her face.

"I must. It is for the good of the-

"I don't care about the world!" She all but sobbed into him, losing her cold composure entirely/ "I want to be selfish for once! Don't make me do this! I beg of you!"

"Lady Shureila, I-

"I love you."

Her words cut him off.

(End flashback)

"But-

Lyner still looked lost, and in doing so, dragged the guardian from his flashback.

"You don't know what Mir is, do you?"

"..." No answer.

"Let's just say that if Mir _ever_ gets out of the tower, then alot of bad will happen."

"You don't need to talk to me like a kid-

He was cut off as Naruto patted him on the head, tone brotherly for once.

"Then take your father's advice and grow up."

"I don't need your advice." The upper worlder pouted, his eyes straying to Aurica, who looked like she was about to say something to him...Yet at his glance, she blushed and looked away.

Arching an eyebrow, Naruto felt a rare smile tug at his lips.

_'Ah, and what might this be?'_

"You'd be wise to take my advice, Lyner. I've been around awhile."

"So?"

He ribbed the younger man in the side.

"So, I can tell that you're interested in Aurica."

Now, Lyner could be called dense. It took a lot of words, and occasionally a blow to the head, to get your message across to him. However, even _he _wasn't that dense. He understood the blunt remark immediately...

Its just that he couldn't come up with a witty comeback right away.

So he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Shut up."

Naruto was not there to receive the comment, as he had gone on ahead. Lyner flushed as he watched the ancient whisper words to Aurica, who snapped about to look at him sharply.

_'Uh-oh.'_

A few more words, then an insistent nod from the blond...

And she fell back a few paces, until she was walking side by side with Lyner.

"So...

"So...

"Um...nice weather, huh?" It was the first thing she could think of. After all, she was still reeling from that little bit of information she had just been made privy to.

"Um, yeah." Mumbled Lyner. "Thanks for...saving me I guess?"

Naruto clapped his hands together.

Slowly but surely, they were getting into a conversation.

His work in that area was done....

**Dont worry, Harm and everyone else will still show up. just a little Au here and there...hehehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This'll be a harem, but Naruto will only get 4 girls. It wa supposed to be only Misha and Shureila, but I totally forgot about Mir and Claire!**

(Flashback)

_"Dontgodontgodontgodontgodontgo...._

She had pleaded with him, _begged _him to stay.

_"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease..._

He felt the tower systems seeking to entrap him, to hold him fast, prevent his escape.

His hands clasped hers briefly.

"I have to save you. Shureila's going to help me."

She seemed to panic at this.

"No, no! I love you both the same." He soothed her, but this did not assuage her fears.

Soft pleading eyes begged him not to go, she shook her head insistently. She was frantic for him to stay. She didn't have the strength to follow him out of the seal. The call was for him, not her.

_Staystaystaystaystaystay...._

"I'll be back-

An image popped in his mind, sent by here.

It was a picture of her, all alone, clutching a teddy bear tightly.

With sorrow in his eyes, he released her hands, and drew her into a hug.

"I promise-

She hugged him with all the remaining strength she could muster.

Finally, he let go, and gave into Shureila's call.

He turned over his shoulder to spare her one last glance.

The last thing he saw in that place was her tears, her lower lip trembling, mouth open in a silent 0, her hand reaching for his...

Gathering what little of himself remained, he called out-

"I promise, _M'lady!"_

He broke out of the seal.

And the rest is history.

(End Flasback)

--

Naruto seemed to stiffen.

They had stopped at a town along the way to Nemo-

And the first thing he saw was a man abusing his reyvateil.

"Bastard!" Hissed Lyner.

Radolf frowned.

"This is precisely why I hate Tenba."

A scowl twisted the blonde's face.

Before anyone could stop him, Naruto had already marched into the town square.

"You there!"

The Tenba fighter turned round.

"The hell do you want, punk?"

"You shouldn't be abusing your reyvateil. She saved that little girl."

A snort. "She's not supposed to do anything without my orders."

"She's not your slave."

"Might as well be. She's only good for singing anyways."

That was a mistake.

Making sure no one of importance was around, the guardian glanced to his left and right.

He then mumbled a rapid incantation under his breath, ending with someting like-

"Sho!"

With a quick pulse of a hand the Tenba warrior was suddenly catapaulted into a fruit stand behind them, toppling it over from the impact.

He got a faceful of watermelon and droopy soda, and passed out from the pulse.

"And let that be a lesson to you." Snorted the guardian, as he strode back towards his fellows.

--

Once he entered the church, it was if he was an entirely different person...

His posture went rigid, and his eyes seemed to dart this way and that. Almost as if he was being watched. When Bishop Falss spoke to him, the blond became outright hostile. Something about this man made him feel uneasy. It was if the face speaking to him was nothing more than a facade, a smile under which outright hostility lurked.

"My name is not Arashi anymore. You are to refer to me as Naruto." He stated when the Bishop began to address him as such. He NEVER wanted to be called that name. Never ever again. Falss laughed heartily, as if he had just found something incredibly funny.

"Ah, I can understand why you are uncomfortable with that name. After all, you have been asleep quite awhile-

Something seemed to glint in his eyes, and something told the guardian that it wasn't just his imagination.

"Tell me, how was the tower?"

"I do not wish to speak of it." Huffed the knight. Alarm bells were going of inside his head. Red flags were up, and they read in big bold letters:

DO NOT TRUST FALSS.

Radolf seemed to notice the hostility as well, and sought to direct the Bishop's attention onto Lyner.

"And this is companion, Lyner. He's an apostle of Elemia.

Almost immediately, Falss was diverted.

"Oh?"

A converstation was soon struck up, and Naruto was quickly forgotten.

A small sigh escaped him.

Perhaps that was for the best.

He then noticed a strange crystal on the floor.

It was a black onyx color, something you usually didn't find around these parts.

Or anywhere other than Platina for that matter.

It was only a step or two away from him.

Approaching it, he noticed that it glimmered slightly in response.

A dull whisper sounded in his head, but he was oblivious to it.

_'What might this be..._

His hand curled around it, plated digits brushing around its faceted surface....

A jolt passed through his body.

Too late he realized what it was.

And a torrent of memories washed down upon him...

--

"Neh, neh? Arashiiiii! When can we go out and play?"

He blinked.

He was in...

An inn?

Not just any inn.

He used to live here.

_'I'm...in the past?'_

"Arashiiiiii! I wanna go out and play!" He glanced down, and found himself staring at a little girl that looked similair to a young Shureila. The exception being that she had bright green eyes, pure silvery hair, and a bright, cheery smile.

She wore a small jumpsuit which bore no sleebes, but white stocking at the end for her thin legs.

She looked to be about seven years old.

She held a teddy bear under one arm, and the other was tugging at his cape insistently.

He recognized her immediately.

This was...

"Arashiiiiiii!" The girl whined again.

"Mir?"

At the mention her name, she seemed to recoil, as if being slapped. A small hiccup as water rushed to her eyes. "Why won't you play with me?" She soon looked ready to burst into tears, as if she had just been punished.

He knelt down, and cupped her cheek in one hand.

"It's not that I don't want to play with you. I have to save you first."

He knew where this was going, but was unable to do anything about it, helpless to save her as she began to break down, emotionally, right before his very eyes.

"We always play, even when we were grownups....She protested.

Probably because he had a hand in it.

"We played a lot in the tower, didn't we?" She asked, tears brimming out over her eyes, spilling down onto her face. " Just you and me! You were always the knight, I was the princess, and we played castle!"

Everything began to go white, the blur creeping in at the edges of his vision.

"You said you'd killl the dragon!" She all but wailed. "Why didn't you kill the dragon?"

He knew what she was referring to.

Humankind.

Still, he reached for her.

"They're not flawed, you have to understand that!"

A tiny hand reached out for him-

The last words in his ears were...

"Help...me...

A sinister laugh suddenly filled his ears, and he found himself in blackness, as the peaceful scene faded completely.

He was somewhere else now. Water pooled beneath him, and he looked to be a series of aqueducts. The sound of dripping water echoed through the halls. A dank and damp smell hung in the air. The very walls were coated with grimy blood and dirt. Claw marks could be seen under it.

He knew this place.

The water rippled under his feet as he headed down the path, rounding a corner, taking many a right then left turn...

Almost as if he knew where he was going.

Finally, he approached it.

A massive gate consisting of this iron bars.

Large red eyes gleamed behind it.

**"So good to see you again." **It hissed.

"I knew it. It was you." He ground the waters out in a sibilant hiss, ripping off his helm so he could stare it in the eye.

A figure stepped out of the darkness, clapping his hands, and advancing as far as the bars would allow.

He wore armor similair to that of the guardian, with the exception of his being a blood red. Stains of black rust could be seen here and there, as if the suit had gone into disrepair. A foul odor wafted across the expanse that suddenly seperated them.

The red eyes in the background gleamed in the hollow shell of the armor.

"Arashi." Ground out Naruto, upon recognizing himself.

His darker half.

The look alike gave a low bow, flourishing his torn and tattered cape behind the cage.

**"Bravo, Bravo! You never did lose that sharp wit of yours!"**

"I should have known you had a hand in this."

A chuckle.

**"Now now, brother, you needn't be so modest! You're role in this was greater than mine!"**

A hand strayed to his sheathe.

"She doesn't want this."

**"Ah, but she does!"**

"When I get the crystal, I'm _purging_ you from her."

A mighty ominous laugh.

**"Fool! What makes you think you can-**

Through the cage a sword was suddenly thrust!

Naruto had drawn his blade.

It was a rich pearly white...

And currently embedded in the rust covered armour used by Arashi.

The wicked entity looked down to the blade, then up to its wielder.

Contrary to being hurt, he sounded _offended._

**"You _dare_ to strike at your own flesh and blood?"**

"You are not me, you twisted filth!" The ancient all but spat. "If she did not reside in the tower with you, I would strike you down here and now!" He snarled all this venemously, momentarily losing his composure.

Arashi laughed, the sound deep and booming within the confines of his armor.

**"Then you'd best not tarry."**

--

All at once, he was out of the tower.

What he had just seen unnerved him greatly.

Making sure no one was looking...

He quickly snatched the crystal up and placed it into his pouch..

Was this thing a **Furass **crystal?

No _way_ was he letting Falss hold onto that.

And if Arashi was still alive after all this time..

He needed to do some serious rethinking about all of this.

He gestured to Lyner, as at some point, the conversation had subsided into small talk amongst everyone.

"Come. We need an inn for the night."

Lyner seemed reluctant to stop chatting with Aurica, and the reyvateil seemed sad to see him go. When he hadn't been looking, they had both taken up a seat nearby the altar, and until he interrupted them, the two had been chatting animatedly.

"What about-

Naruto rolled his eyes, in no mood for pleasantries with the boy.

"Honestly....He ground this part under his breath, and snagged the younger man by his collar, hauling him off against his will.

"You can chat with Aurica later!"

Radolf seemed to understand Naruto's need to be gone from here, and sought to strive for a compromise.

"Aurica, why don't you show them where it is?"

She seemed reluctant to do so, but at Lyner's insistance, agreed.

"Okay...

--

(Town Square)

Halfway to the inn, they ran into trouble.

The town square was in panic, and several members of the church were trying to fend of what looked like a machine.

Tired as he was, Naruto was quick to draw his blade.

His changed gears and went into general mode, barking orders.

"Aurica, Lyner! You're with me!" Not wanting to be left out, Lyner leapt in after him.

And of course, Aurica followed Lyner.

--

The machine fired a burst of missiles, but Naruto cut them down before they could reach anyone.

His blade only scored the hull of the machine, which (of course) had ridicously thick skin.

Lyner tried his hand now, but his blade sparked off as well, leaving only the slightest of scratches.

That left it to Aurica.

"Sing!" Called Naruto.

A quick glance to Lyner, and her eyes seemed to spark.

She opened her mouth,, and clasped her hands over her breast.

"I'll do my best!"

A melodious tone filled the air, enchanting to the soul, and oddly peaceful at the same time.

Another barrage of missiles siloed into the air.

"Alright. Now we need to buy her some time.-

All at once, a massive ball of pink light snapped into existence over Aurica's head, and she went into a chant. It grew larger and larger with every second.

Blue eyes tripled.

THAT was unexpected!

She raised her hands, as if to throw it.

"Here it comes!"

_'Sonova-_

Naruto yanked Lyner backwards and shoved him to the ground.

"Get down!"

"Ah!"

She heaved it!

Smoke sprayed everywhere as the massive sphere connected with the machine, which sparked upon impact, spreading waves of energy everywhere.

A smoking charbroiled mass of metal was all that remained.

What was left of it was easily dispatched by few key slashes.

Everyone coughed and hacked as thick and oily smoke spewed out of its cracked frame.

Aurica clasped her hands and looked hopefully to Lyner.

"Lyner...was that...okay?"

Lyner managed a dumb nod.

"Definitely!"

She blushed lightly.

A low whistle from across the square interrupted the moment.

"Damn! Now that was amazing!" The voice came from a fellow with shoulder length greenish blue hair. He had kindly eyes, and wore a green cowboy hat, a simpl pair of boots and trousers...as well as an equally green cloak about his upper body, as if to hide something. He clapped both hands together in admiration.

"Not bad, not bad at all!"

"And who might you be?" Naruto was already wary.

The man chuckled sheepishly, took off his hat, and bowed.

"Name's Jack. Nice ta meetcha."

Lyner and Aurica introduced themselves, with Naruto giving his name last.

Jack seemed unpreturbed. "You folks know about an inn round here?"

Aurica spoke up as he placed the hat back on his head.

"We're headed there now! Why don't you come with us?"

Jack shrugged.

"Ah, what the hell? Count me in."


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING TO READER! Implied bad stuff, and other such things in this chapter! Its not _quite M _but its pretty close, and if u dont want to see such things... Well, I did say WARNING!**

Thankfully, they arrived at the inn without further incident.

Something Naruto was all too willing to accept.

The guardian pulled off his helm as they entered, sweat having matted his hair down. A heavy sigh escaped him, and he wobbled slightly, a motion barely perceptible to everyone. It had been so _long _since he had actually engaged in combat that he was bordering on exhaustion. His boots clanking on the carpeted floor, he made his way over to what looked like the bar of the establishment.

"Can I get a drink here?" He asked to no one in particular, not really raising his head up from the slump it had just fallen into.

_'Gah, It's a shame Aurica didn't know any healing songs..._

Right now he was aching all over, and that cut on his head didn't make him feel to good either.

There was currently no one over here, he realized.

Lyner and Jack were currently on the other side of the inn, looking that the newly opened weapons shop here. Aurica had dissapeared somewhere.

Again his vision began to swim, but it was worse this time.

_'Great. I'm...gonna...pass out..._

Just as he began to teeter back-

A slender hand seized his wrist, pulling him back to the stool.

His head hit the table and he winced as blood began to dribble past his eye.

Apparently he had been wounded worse than he had thought.

"Oh! You poor dear!" Came a silky voice. "Here, just hold still-

Naruto looked up, but by the time he did....

Possibly the most _beautiful _sound he had ever heard in his 400 years of existence entered his ears.

Singing.

Someone was singing to him, and he was healing.

A reyvateil?

All at once, warm energy began to flood his body. His body spasmed once, as if it had been electrocuted. Despite this, he forced himself to remain still, so the energy could go to work.

His managed to force himself to look up.

What met his sight was a woman whose beauty simple could not be described.

Long blond hair cascaded richly over her shoulders, giving her an almost angelic look. Her body was perfectly endowed, and her assets fits snugly within the straps of her pink dress. The attire itself was held up by a solitary neck strap. Around her neck was a gold choker, and dangling from her neck, was a necklace that went rather well with her dress.

Her eyes were closed, reflecting purple eyeshadow, hands clasped tightly together just over her breasts, and clad in long purple gloves that ran up to her elbows, and sported feathers where the fabric ended. Around her head was a small rope, from which hung a small gem, resting against her forehead.

Nearly healed now, he sat up, and placed his elbows down upon the countertop for support, then rested his chin in his hands. Her mouth was open and closed, as she slowly sang the tune which captivated him so. Moments later it which just now ended. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing them to be a warm doe brown color.

She had drawn quite a crowd now, as everyone had gravitated to their side of the inn, all to hear her beautiful singing. Seconds later, a loud chorus went up, even when it was clear that there wouldn't be another encore.

"Amazing." That was the first thing he said to her, as the applause died down and the crowd left to carry on about their daily duties. "In all my years, I have never been blessed to hear such a wonderful song."

He was met with a dazzling smile, one which warmed him to his very core. "And in all _my_ years, I've never been given such a wonderful compliment." She replied kindly. "And certainly not by such a strange fellow as yourself."

A blond eyebrow was quirked, as Jack and the others came their way.

"Touche." He took her hand and kissed it. "Might my ears be graced once more by the sound of your name?"

"My my, aren't you the charmer." A small smile tugged at her lips. "My name is Claire. Claire Branch."

He released her hand, from a grip that had been quite gentle, despite the massive armor he was currently wearing.

"Ah, truly a fine name."

"And what about you stranger? I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you around here before."

Aurica and Lyner were within earshot by now.

"The name's Naruto." He seemed to think for a moment or two, as if searching for something. "I suppose I really don't _have_ a last name to give you."

Jack ground his feet into the ground and halted. A rueful smirk tugged at his lips as Lyner and Aurica still headed over to the two."Damn, he's even smoother than I thought." This guardian certainly had a way with the ladies.

"And I'm pretty sure I've never seen anyone as lovely before." Naruto continued, pouring on the charm.

She waved a hand at them, as Aurica and Lyner slowed their pace, winking at them teasingly.

"Oh, hello Aurica, I'll be with you and your new boyfriend in a second."

The reyvateil flushed a dark cherry red, performed an about face, and went the other way. Leaving a _very _confused Lyner to follow after her. Naruto watched him go. Honestly, that boy was the definition of dense sometimes.

He then turned his attention back to Claire.

"Now, where were we, beautiful?"

"Oh stop it. I'm sure you say that to all the girls."

A wry grin. "No, I've been around awhile. I was saving that compliment just for you."

A light blush.

"My, aren't we persistent."

He feigned ignorance.

"Persistent? I haven't the _slightest_ clue as to what you're talking about...

He let the words trail off before adding:

"However, I wouldn't mind getting to know you over dinner tonight?"

Jack gave a low whistle to himself.

"Either that guy's got guts, or he's the biggest idiot I've ever seen."

Claire started in surprise.

_That_ had been unexpected, to say the least. A complete and total stranger, albeit a handsome one, asking her to dinner? Very very unusual indeed.

"W-What? But that's less than an hour from now! I don't have anything to wear!"

The blond seemed to shrug.

"I never said you needed too."

Before Claire could take this in the wrong context, he continued:

"Just wear whatever you like."

(Later)

He learned later that Jack and Lyner had a mishap.

As did he.

They had to prove that the airship was _theirs_.

Unfortunately, the ship really didn't _have _ID, so the only way they were able to prove that the airship was theirs...Was to fight off the blue was a simple enough task, so the knight had refused to lend Lyner his help, insisting that combat would be good for the boy. Aurica elected to go with them, and of course Jack had tagged along as well.

Leaving Naruto and Claire to themselves.

They shared a wonderful evening together, over which they got to know each other _quite well_, in a rather short amount of time. Whether the drinks had been spiked, or whether it had been mutual affection...

Who knew?

--

"Ahhhh... A small sigh as she fell back against his chest, inhaling his scent deeply. "You were right. This was a wonderful night."

Both he and her were covered in a fine sheen of sweat, as Claire turned to her side and snuggled into Naruto resting her head on his heaving well toned chest. Naruto gently kissed the top of her head.

"I didn't exactly _intend_ for this to happen."

She nodded into his chest.

"I'm sure you didn't."

"So...

"So?"

"Were the drinks spiked? Or was that-

She seemed to think for a moment.

"I'd say that it was _mutual affection." _She whispered the last part with a small sigh, rubbing herself up closer against him. His arm lowered to her bare waist, and pulled her closer.

"Hmm." She murmurred, rolling over, until she lay directly atop him.

"Hmm what?" Asked Naruto.

"I've...been thinking." She panted lightly, still catching her breath, the sheet covering her lower body, but the rest of it was laid bare for his eyes to see, should they wander.

He had a feeling he knew what was coming next, but he didn't speak it aloud.

"About?"

"You're leaving in the morning, right?"

"Most likely...

She squirmed in his grip.

"I'm...thinking of...going with you."

He remained silent.

"You don't want me to go." She said this as a question.

He shook his head. "No, it's not that at all."

She frowned.

"Its just that you have an inn to run."

A moment of silence now.

"Had." She stated stubbornly, the warm pillows her breasts pressed against his chest, her nipples hard against his chest. Her skin, so warm, so smooth, so _soft _against his own. She leaned in to kiss him, but he stopped her with one hand.

"And what do you mean that?"

"I can leave someone in charge while I'm away." She said, clearly waiting to see what he thought of such a proposal...

**Should Claire go with him on his journey? C'mon peoplez! I need to knwo! Whaddya think?**


End file.
